Price Tag
Price Tag '''by Jessie J is a song featured in The Lost Ticket. Lyrics '''Laala: Okay, Kuma, Gloria, and Sophie You ready? Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first, And the truth comes second, Just stop for a minute and Smile Mirei: Why is everybody so serious? Acting so darn mysterious? Got your shades on your eyes And your heels so high That you can't even have a good time Laala: Everybody look to the left Everybody look to the right Can you feel that yeah? Paying with love tonight Everyone: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Sophie: Okay, we need to take it back in time, When music made us all unite And it wasn't so low with bad videos Am I the only one getting tired? Shion: Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness Can we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feeling alright Laala (Gloria and Sophie): Everybody look to the left (to the left) Everybody look to the right (to the right) Can you feel that yeah? Paying with love tonight Everyone: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Kuma: Yeah yeah, well, keep the price tag And take the cash back Just give me six strings and a half stack And you can, can keep the cars Leave me the garage and all I, yes all I need Are keys and guitars and guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars, yeah we leaving across These undefeatable odds, it's like this man You can't put a price on a life We do this for the love So we fight and sacrifice every night So we ain't gonna stumble and fall (Never) Waiting to see a sign of defeat (Uh uh) So we gonna keep everyone Moving their feet so bring back the beat And then everyone sing Everyone: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag (Forget about the price tag) Laala: Yeah yeah, oh oh Forget about the price tag Category:Songs Category:PriPara